csifandomcom-20200225-history
Mayday
'''Mayday '''is the twenty-second episode and season nine finale of . Synopsis The final jailbreak escapee is caught, but he escapes police custody and is on the loose in Miami, and the life of one of his former cellmates is turned upside down by his actions. Plot Frank and Horatio are on a plane, bringing the final escapee from Miami West Prison back to Miami. The plane goes off course, and Horatio demands to know what’s going on. The crewman pulls out a gun, and Horatio and Frank take aim with their own weapons. The pilot puts the plane into a dive, throwing the passengers off balance and creating chaos in the cabin. The copilot makes an emergency landing. Horatio shoots the crewman and the pilot, but it’s too late—Jack Toller escapes. Horatio talks to the copilot, who says he was hired to get Toller to the Everglades. He can’t give Horatio any more information than that. Meanwhile, a woman stops her car when she sees a body in the middle of the road. It’s Toller, and he attacks and kills her before taking her car. Eric finds the woman’s body and calls it in. Randy North was Toller’s cellmate when he escaped, and he’s been trying to keep his life on the straight and narrow because he wants to stay out of jail and keep him and his kids safe. Walter and Calleigh look at the plane’s route and the amount of gas, and they find the only airstrip they could have reached without refueling. Walter goes with Horatio to the airfield, but the owner Marcel says he deals with small planes and that’s it. They get a tip that the dead woman’s car was left at a salvage yard, so the team heads there to look for Toller. They don’t find him, but they do find Randy. Toller got to him after he spoke to the CSIs, and he threatened to hurt Randy’s kids if he didn’t help him. Randy doesn’t know anything—he just dropped Toller off at a hotel downtown and left the car at a salvage yard. Toller meets with Marcel in a hotel room, and he shoots the man when he demands more money for his services. Toller escapes down the stairwell and jumps into a van with a young girl named Kaylee at the wheel, forcing her to drive away. Meanwhile, the CSIs head into the room to find Marcel’s body—and his employee Renee is hiding in the bathroom. Horatio asks the woman what’s going on, and she says she’s able to keep her job because she doesn’t ask any questions. All she can say is that Marcel was talking to Toller about a business deal, and everything went south. Horatio realizes what Toller is up to when he finds a counterfeit $100 bill. Child Services wants to take Randy’s kids away from him. Natalia speaks out on his behalf, but the judge rules to put the children into foster care. Natalia says she did everything she could for Randy. She’ll try to help him out, but right now she needs to concentrate on finding Toller before he can take another life. Ryan finds Toller’s prints on the counterfeit bill. The printing is perfect, but the paper is bad. Renee admits that she is a Secret Service agent looking for six stolen printing plates. Toller is looking for a buyer—with the right supplies, these plates will make perfect counterfeit bills. She says Toller stood over Marcel’s body before he left, and Ryan realizes he took a keyring from the dead man. They head back to the airstrip, but they only find Kaylee’s shoe. They search Marcell’s office for information and find a laptop. He’s been videoconferencing with Bernard Ashcroft, an investment banker who was arrested for fraud. Toller is on his way to meet with Bernard, and he sends Kaylee in with the case that contains the printing plates. Toller escapes when he sees the police pull up. Kaylee is safe, Ashcroft is arrested, and the team discovers currency-grade paper at his home. They check the case and realize Toller kept one set of plates—now he’s in the wind again, and he is still in possession of stolen government property. Natalia gets a call from Randy, who says Toller is supposed to meet him on the pier. She and Horatio go, but they’re being set up. Randy shoots Horatio and hits Natalia over the head, dragging her away and shoving her into the trunk of a car. Horatio shoots at Randy despite his own injuries, but Randy pushes the car toward the edge of the pier and runs away. Natalia tries to call for help, but she can’t get a signal as the car sinks beneath the water… Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Omar Benson Miller as Walter Simmons Guest Cast * Christian Clemenson as Tom Loman * Callum Keith Rennie as Jack Toller * Ethan Embry as Randy North * Natasha Henstridge as Renee Locklear * Cassi Thomson as Kaylee Anderson * Haaz Sleiman as Marcel Largos * Michael Dempsey as Allen Hillington * Mark Hengst as Bernard Ashcroft * Bo Kane as Captain Adam Winston * Richard Cox as Judge Ebersol * Austin Priester as Flight Crewman * De' Leon Howard III as MDPD Officer * Adrian Quinonez as Desk Clerk * Adam John Harrington as First Officer * Jaime Hodges as Caroline Summers See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes Category:CSI: Miami Season 9 Episodes